voice_actors_from_the_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
Lea Michele
Lea Michele Sarfati (/ˈliːə mᵻˈʃɛl sɑːrˈfɑːti/; born August 29, 1986, The Bronx, New York, USA) is an American actress, singer, and author. She is known for her role as Rachel Berry on the Fox comedy-drama series Glee (2009–15). Michele's performance received critical praise, earning her an Emmy Award nomination and two Golden Globe Award nominations, as well as a Satellite Award, a Screen Actors Guild Award, and three consecutive People's Choice Awards. Since 2015, she has portrayed Hester Ulrich on Fox's horror-comedy series Scream Queens. Michele began working professionally as a child actress on Broadway in productions such as Les Misérables, Ragtime, and Fiddler on the Roof. In 2006, she originated the role of Wendla Bergmann in the Broadway rock musical Spring Awakening. Michele made her film debut in 2011, starring in the romantic comedy New Year's Eve. In 2014, she voiced Dorothy Gale in the animated film Legends of Oz: Dorothy's Return. In 2012, Michele signed to Columbia Records, beginning her music career. Her first single, "Cannonball", was released on December 10, 2013. Her debut album, Louder, was released on March 4, 2014, debuting at number 4 on the Billboard 200. Michele released her first book, Brunette Ambition, on May 20, 2014, which debuted on The New York Times Best Seller list. Her follow-up book, You First: Journal Your Way To Your Best Life, was released on September 22, 2015. Michele started using her middle name at an early age. When she went on her first audition, for the role of Young Cosette in Les Misérables, she gave her name as Lea Michele, and has used it professionally ever since. Michele stated that she intentionally left off her surname because she was teased about its pronunciation. During the audition, she sang "Angel of Music" from The Phantom of the Opera – the only musical she knew at the time. Michele went along to support a friend, but ended up landing the part herself. In 1997, Michele was homeschooled while living and working in Toronto, where she performed in a production of Ragtime. For her high school education, Michele attended Tenafly High School. During her time there, she was on the volleyball team, the debate team, and participated in choir. In her teens, when she was not working on the stage, Michele had a part-time job at a bat mitzvah dress shop. She also worked at her father's deli. Michele made her Broadway debut in 1995, at the age of eight, as a replacement in the role of Young Cosette in Les Misérables. Michele was also the understudy for the role of Gavroche. This was followed by the role of the Little Girl in the 1998 original Broadway cast of Ragtime. Michele had been portraying the part of the Little Girl for a year in the original Toronto cast, before the production was transferred to Broadway. As a child, she voiced a main character, Christina, in the animated film Buster & Chauncey's Silent Night, released on October 13, 1998. In 2004, Michele began portraying Shprintze in the Broadway revival of the musical Fiddler on the Roof, and understudied the role of Chava. She also performed on the cast recording of the show. From 2009 until its ending in 2015, Michele starred on the Fox musical comedy-drama series Glee as Rachel Berry, the show's female lead and star singer. The role was written specifically for Michele by co-creator Ryan Murphy. Michele won a number of awards for portraying Rachel, including the 2009 Satellite Award for Best Actress – Television Series Musical or Comedy. She was also nominated for the 2009 Golden Globe Award for Best Actress – Television Series Musical or Comedy, and the 2010 Primetime Emmy Award for Outstanding Lead Actress in a Comedy Series. Category:Actors from USA